


【奥尔公式光】舞者的小麻烦

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 光之战士从旅行舞团那里学到了全新的战斗方法，却遇到一点小麻烦，于是想找挚友探讨一下。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, 奥尔光
Kudos: 12





	【奥尔公式光】舞者的小麻烦

“挚友啊，看起来今天的你也度过了充实的一天呢。”奥尔什方手持两杯冻雾鸡尾酒向光之战士走来，在他身旁坐下，脸上仍他一贯的温柔微笑。艾欧泽亚的夏天已经到来，伊修加德无疑是避暑的最好去处，在这样的季节又是如此温暖的室内，来上一杯微凉的酒是最好的选择。  
光之战士微笑着接过他手中的杯子抿了一口酒液，以往不用挚友开口询问他也会主动说出自己最近又去了哪里冒险，获得了什么样的收藏，可是今天的大英雄一反常态，只是支支吾吾地说了些无关紧要的任务。  
“啊，我的挚友，你似乎有心事。”奥尔什方露出担忧的表情。  
光之战士知道自己的一切似乎都瞒不过这位友人，奥尔什方在他最落魄、最狼狈的时候接纳了他，是他看着自己从一个稍微有点能耐的冒险者，一路成为解救伊修加德、解放两个国家、拯救另一个世界的大英雄，如今他的挚友已身着最强大骑士的圣洁白甲，一点心事又怎么能瞒得过他的眼睛？  
光之战士坦白了一切。  
原来，利姆萨·罗敏萨的港口来了一支舞团，他们除了给艾欧泽亚的人民带来了舞蹈，还带来了一种全新的战斗方式，热衷于力量的冒险者当然不会错过这样的机会，观看完表演后他顺利地见到了舞团的导师，并且学习到了舞者的战斗技巧，只是……  
“只是？”奥尔什方追问道。  
“娜休梅拉老师说我所习惯的战斗方式过于强硬……欠缺一些……一些……魅惑……”光之战士不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，即使他已经声名远扬、备受尊崇，在奥尔什方面前却仍旧是那个简简单单的冒险者。  
“魅惑……吗，多么充满热量的字眼！简直是……太棒了！”奥尔什方激动地站起来，走了几步又折返，低下头与光之战士凑得极近，激动地说道：“我几乎能想象你成为舞者的样子，健美的肌肉在海面日出的照射下折射出的光泽，流畅又健美的肉体……真可惜我没能看见你的汗水洒在广场上的样子啊……那该多么动人。”他似乎有些丧气地摇了摇头。  
光之战士已经习惯了奥尔什方热情的言论，只是无论听多少次赞美还是会脸红耳热，他不由得提出一个想法。  
“要……我来陪你练习吗？这是真的吗挚友？能被你信任，成为你的对手，我感到莫大的荣幸。”所幸巨龙首的休息室够宽敞。奥尔什方听见自己咽口水的声音，他看着光之战士一件一件卸下了那身漆黑的重甲，露出结实的胸肌和腹肌轮廓，接着是黑色的打底衫……直到脱得只剩一条裤子，光之战士换上了舞者的服饰，短马甲遮不住饱满的胸肌，光是露出的肌肉轮廓就足够让人浮想联翩，劲瘦的腰肢上缠了一根金链，松松垮垮地在人鱼线上方挂着，再加上蜜色的肌肤映衬着手臂和胯骨的金饰，比一丝不挂还要动摇人的意志。  
说不准是那位舞蹈老师错了呢，这样子的光之战士怎么会不够魅惑？奥尔什方眨了眨眼睛，刚想开口说些赞美的话却被光之战士打断了。  
“如果我有什么做的不对的地方，就请拒绝我吧。”光之战士似乎很不习惯这样轻便宽松的衣服，无论是上半身还是下半身都凉飕飕的，在加上奥尔什方炙热的视线，他真怕要是让那位精灵说出点什么话来他们今天可就真的没法练习了。  
光之战士强迫自己想点正经的事，想想拉娜和娜休梅拉老师的教导。她们说舞者一定要在表演中坚定自己的信念，要给观众带来肉体之美，用全身的力量去舞动，给人带来欢愉，这就是魅惑的核心意义，就像对待自己的恋人一样……等等！慢着，恋人！导师们有这样说过吗？  
光之战士用一个前冲步逼近了奥尔什方，骑士并没有拔出剑来与他对峙，而是像受到了惊吓一般后退了两步，跌坐在椅子上，苍色的睫毛不住地颤动着，双眼一眨不眨，只是静静地盯着光之战士，光甚至能从他冰湖一般的眼睛里看到一个不知所措的自己。  
光之战士放下了圆月轮，两条腿在奥尔什方身体左右打开，屁股慢慢坐下去，上半身用舞蹈技法模拟水的波浪在骑士的甲胄外虚虚地磨蹭，一下贴近一下又拍远，他能感觉到自己双腿在发力，腰肢的柔韧似乎也得到了锻炼。奥尔什方裹着甲壳的手抬起来放在光之战士的背和后腰上，冰冷的金属触碰到温热肉体的瞬间像是被灼伤了似的猛地缩回。  
奥尔什方突然猛地推开了自己身上的友人，站起来面对着墙壁粗重地喘着，光之战士看不到他的表情，只能看到尖尖的耳朵已经通红。  
“果然还是……很不协调吧？”光之战士耸耸肩苦笑了一下，打算换掉衣服，“看来我可能不太适合这种风格的战斗职业啊。”还是去拿蛮神练手好了，自己果然只能打打杀杀吗。  
“不！”奥尔什方突然回过头来，双手扶上光之战士的肩膀说：“不，挚友请务必继续下去！这一次，请你绑住我的手吧！”  
光之战士吃惊过后，余下的便是愧疚，自己到底是有多不堪，才会让奥尔什方连不惜绑住手也要勉强坚持啊。  
实在是拗不过这位精灵的脾气，他只好把奥尔什方的双手用布巾捆在椅背后面，以防万一，光之战士只是打了个活结，便又走到他面前，平复自己的心情，开始下一轮的“进攻”。  
奥尔什方仍是目不转睛地看着光之战士，看着两个世界的大英雄，他看起来还是很害羞，被热烈地夸奖还是会不好意思，对别人的要求也从来都是有求必应，似乎那些旅程除了给他健美的肉体上留下一些性感的伤疤之外什么也没留下。如果这个人能一直是他的就好了，奥尔什方回想起自己刚刚的失态，他差一点就把大英雄揽入怀中与他紧密相贴了，能够用肌肤，用嗅觉，用温感，用肢体去感受那具火热的身体该有多么美妙……可他不是自己的，他是众人的光，是拂晓的希望，也是海德琳的勇士，而他竟然想独占这样的光之战士！情感与心底的信条在奥尔什方的内心厮杀这。刚刚做出那样的举动，这绝非一个骑士所为，如果意志已不能约束自己，那么只能依靠外物——一方小小的布巾。  
光之战士仍然选择了那个姿势——在这方面想象力匮乏的他也想不出什么别的方式了，鼓胀的胸肌随着呼吸的规律在奥尔什方脸前一起一伏，几乎要触碰到精灵卷翘的睫毛，像一团还冒着热气的食物。  
奥尔什方努力控制着自己的呼吸，努力不要在那蓬勃的健美肌肉前喷出令人羞耻的热气，却最终还是没忍住，想要扭头躲避时，鼻尖轻轻擦过肌肉层。  
光之战士被突然的触碰吓了一跳，他现在敏感至极，稍微碰一下都会紧张起来，奥尔什方鼻尖这一擦，他干脆卸了力气面对面双腿大开地坐在奥尔什方大腿上，这一坐，光之战士才感觉出有一丝不对劲。  
臀缝中间似乎有什么硬硬的东西在顶，把奥尔什方的骑士裙甲都顶起一个小鼓包，感受到他的臀凑上来还兴奋得弹跳了一下。光之战士慌了起来，他常年在各地奔波，即使经过都市中的花街也是目不斜视地跑向市场布告板，他在这方面经验严重不足，自己的挚友有了反应该……怎么做？  
要不要先出去，让奥尔什方自己处理一下？奥尔什方似乎看出他有起身的意思，急切地说：“不，请不要离开……再多待一会吧……”奥尔什方的注视似乎有种魔力，光之战士总是会对他心软，他又重新坐回奥尔什方胯骨上，回想着太阳海岸那些衣着清凉的猫魅族女性为有钱叔叔们跳舞的样子，在他还是个新人冒险者时，接到那个任务的光之战士羞得想跳到海里去，现在那些细节却无比清晰地浮现了出来，他无师自通般地上下抖动着臀部，屁股上紧实的臀肌随着节奏一颤一颤。  
奥尔什方胯下的鼓包更明显了，精灵族那根东西和他们这个种族一样“高大”，几乎要从裙甲下面顶出来，他现在正喘着粗气，想必忍得也很辛苦吧，光之战士把圆月轮远远地踢到一边去，伸出手握住了奥尔什方的阴茎。  
他的舞者前辈拉娜说过，当想不出答案时，不如用适合自己的方式，让身体舞动起来，这样也许能看清自己真正的想法也说不定。光之战士只是觉得想这么做，于是便这么做了，只要让身体动起来，就不会再迷惘了吧。  
光之战士的手指从裙甲下伸进去，隔着裤子在奥尔什方鼓囊囊的会阴处揉捏，动作生涩不得章法，被绑在椅子上的奥尔什方似乎受不了一样仰起头：“英雄，我的挚友，这样……好舒服，再用力一点吧，我感觉，自己要被烧着了……”  
光之战士像受到鼓舞一样，手下更加认真地揉起对方的阴茎来，他干脆把奥尔什方的腰带揭开，让那根巨大火热的肉棍从裤子里弹出来，肉贴肉地开始抚弄。在肌肤相触的一瞬间，奥尔什方便发出一声满足的喟叹：“啊……这种感觉是前所未有的，请再多一些吧，让我和你多接触一些，再多用你热情的肉体碰碰我，求你……再多一些……”  
光之战士听着他说出来的话，自己也越来越兴奋，这就是舞者们所说的“真实的想法”吗？他的阴茎也逐渐有抬头的趋势，他听说两个男人之间也是可以做爱的，要用到后面那个小洞，只是……要怎么做呢？他一把拽下舞者宽松的垮裤，露出半个屁股，一只手伸向自己的后穴，做好心里准备，往里面捅进了一根手指。  
奥尔什方似乎因为光之战士一只手离开了自己的阴茎而有些许难过，可当他看到光之战士的手往后面摸去给自己扩张的时候整个人露出呆呆的表情，冰蓝的眼睛一看见那个浅色的小洞就再也移不开。毕竟以往都是他用露骨的语言把光之战士弄得大红脸，光之战士很少看他露出这样的情态，便凑上去亲吻他通红的尖耳朵，奥尔什方毫不客气地一口咬住暴露在自己面前的侧颈，活像只没见过肉的小长须豹。  
心急的光之战士扩张的手指添到了三根，颜色浅淡的穴口浮现出充血的嫩红，那里已经开始分泌情动后的肠液，泛起润泽的水光，两个囊袋也涨得又红又大，阴茎前端不断吐出透明的液体，全被抹在骑士干干净净的白甲上，一道道水痕肮脏又色情。光之战士有些不耐烦，插进去的手指越多，反而感觉越空虚，而眼前就有一根青筋暴起的精灵族大鸡巴，也不知现在这样到底能不能吞进去。  
光之战士咽了一口口水，骑到龟头上对准了小穴开始往下坐，刚进了一个头部就疼得他喘了一大口，两条大腿发着颤，无论怎样也不肯再往下了。就在这不上不下的时候，奥尔什方突然说：“挚友，不如，让我来吧。”他的声音低沉而沙哑，已经不复往日的明快活力。  
光之战士先是听到布帛撕裂的声音，接着有一双手搂住他的腰背，整个人蓦地悬空。他的腿条件反射地缠上奥尔什方的腰，手臂也揽住他的肩，对方的手肆意地在他的身体上揉捏，抚摸坚实的背脊、臀肌和子弹肌，他的手似乎有一种魔力，触碰到哪里就点燃哪里的热情，下身也放松下来，光之战士突然感到一阵狠狠的顶弄，奥尔什方直接一插到底。  
这可真的是疼极了。那点肠液根本不够润滑的，光之战士发出一声破碎的嘶吼，整个人被颠弄起来又落下，起起伏伏像海中的小舟，奥尔什方是他唯一的浮木。  
“太棒了！简直太棒了！你的身体，就像是神灵的造物，啊……这结实的肌肉，让人血脉贲张的热度，只要和你在一起我就能感觉到无上的欢愉！”  
光之战士一口咬住他的耳尖想求奥尔什方别再说了，可是耳朵上传来的轻微刺痛不仅没有让奥尔什方冷静下来，他反而更加兴奋了，不住地在光之战士的脸颊和肩颈乱亲，密集的吻像伊修加德的雪花一样落下来。  
“感受到了吗，挚友，你的小洞如此柔软，正紧紧地吸着我呢，这火热的内腔还有狭窄的通道，真想就一直插在你里面……”奥尔什方抱着光之战士转了个圈，把矮小的人族仰面放在柔软的床铺上，就像小女孩照顾她易碎的洋娃娃。奥尔什方舔了舔嘴唇，克制住分泌口水的欲望，站在床边，双手在光之战士的身上尽情抚摸。他早就想这么做了，用手，用吻，用生殖器探索光之战士的每一块肌肉，每一寸皮肤，包括他身体内部的，连他自己都没有触碰过的软嫩内腔。  
“如果能永远插在你身体里就好了，如果……你能一直呆在这里，永远都不会离开我就好了。挚友啊，你看看你现在的样子，多么幸福，多么愉悦的一张脸啊，笑一笑，笑一笑吧，你还是笑起来最好看了……”想要独占大英雄，这固然是不符合骑士信条的，可是奥尔什方像痴狂了一样，双手把光之战士的胸肌揉弄得满是青紫指痕，男人极小的乳头也被啃咬得红肿，像两颗熟透的多玛青梅。  
“如果我为你而死，你会不会永远记住我呢？会不会对我爱得更深一些呢？”奥尔什方在他耳边喃喃自语，似乎要从他的身体上窥见光之战士走过的路，见过的人，光之战士走过无数地方，他给那些地方留下传说，那些地方留不下他，自己也终究会被他遗忘的吧。  
光之战士搂住奥尔什方的肩膀把他拉下来，生涩地吻他的薄唇，看着他无色的嘴唇也被染上薄红。光之战士感觉很痛，胸前也痛，下身也痛，精灵那根东西对于人族来说太大了，奥尔什方的阴茎还微微上翘，次次顶在要命的一处，照这个顶法没过一会他就支撑不住的。可是实在太爽了，他高洁的银剑骑士正因他而变了一副样子，上半身还在青涩地接吻，下半身像两只野兽一样交合律动。光之战士的手伸向奥尔什方的盔甲，手甲、卡扣、裙甲，熟练地解着，却又不全部脱完，露出精壮的胸肌腹肌和手臂肌肉，只剩几件金属装饰松松垮垮地挂在身上，下半身却靴裤完好，只有一根鸡巴露出来插在光之战士的小洞里，加上奥尔什方还在不知疲倦的顶人动作，看上去完全是一个色情骑士。  
光之战士听从奥尔什方的话露出了一个笑容，这就是舞者所说的“听从内心真正的想法”吗？他是温和憨厚的冒险者，也是最有野心的冒险者，当他踏上旅行，就不能相信他那毛茸茸的无害样子，他想要更多的武器，更多的战斗，更远的旅行，更强大的敌人，财富、名声、力量、正义，还有酣畅淋漓的性爱！奥尔什方，永远也别想着被遗忘，永远也别再想着跟光之战士说永别。  
他在奥尔什方的鼻尖亲了一口，说道：“想什么呢，我……我不早就是福尔唐家的骑士了吗？”  
几乎是看到那个笑容的同时奥尔什方就射了出来，精灵族滑腻的精液在光之战士的密道里一冲，还有射精后阴茎的抖动，光之战士的敏感点骤然被过量地刺激，前端的阴茎吐出一大团白浊，就连后穴的蜜液也喷出来一股，浇在奥尔什方的龟头上，绞紧的内壁榨得他又射了一股精。  
射完之后奥尔什方躺在光之战士身侧，阴茎还插在他身体里面，抚摸着他汗津津的脸嘴里说着夸奖他肉体的话，光之战士幸福得有些昏昏欲睡，可能是之前喝了那杯鸡尾酒的缘故，窗外风雪漫天，屋里燃着火炉，做完一场激烈的性爱之后躺在恋人的怀里睡上一觉，两个人都脱得精光，还有什么能比这更美好吗？恋人，他们已经是恋人了不是吗，多么令人欢畅的事实。  
“我还是没能帮你找出困惑的原因，真是抱歉啊。”奥尔什方看起来垂头丧气。  
“没事，那已经不重要了。”光之战士闭着眼睛说道，“以后……我的舞伴只会是你一个人。”  
接着他感觉到身体里的东西又有了抬头的趋势。  
而拉娜后来极少看到光之战士再穿那身舞者的服装，即使要穿也要用高领打底衫覆盖住身体，一问他就脸红，这也是后话了。


End file.
